As a recording medium drive of the type, there has been known a so-called slot-in type disc drive that automatically transfers a disc-like recording medium to a predetermined position when the disc-like recording medium is inserted to a predetermined position by a user.
Some disc drives of this type can be used for both of a 12 cm disc-like recording medium and an 8 cm disc-like recording medium.
As an example of related disc drives that can be used for two types of disc-like recording media having different diameters, there is a disc reproducing device equipped with a transport roller for inserting a disc along a disc insertion opening; and central, right and left sensors provided in the vicinity of the transport roller for judging a diameter of the disc (Patent Document 1).
According to Patent Document 1, the transport roller transfers the disc to a predetermined position while abutting and sliding on a flat portion of the disc. After the three types of sensors judge the diameter of the disc, the disc is positioned at a predetermined position by a positioning mechanism that has a positioning pin provided on a rear side of the device.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-H02-118955 (see pages 3 and 4 and FIGS. 1 and 2)